


Similitudes

by Insideblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, tempor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al menos cuando ve su cara puede estar seguro de que esto, esto. Esto no es Sam.</p><p>***</p><p>Situado en la sexta temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similitudes

Follan contra la pared. Se despedazan.

Es Dean, quien al final no puede resistirlo más. No resiste los silencios cargados, ni las miradas, ni las sonrisas que _no son suyas. Son de Sam.  De Sam. Mías. Devuélvemelas._  
  
Sobre todo no resiste las sonrisas.

Sam. Eso. _Lo que sea._  Sólo ríe de nuevo, a carcajadas, con el primer impacto. No parece sentir dolor, como si todos sus umbrales de sentimiento se hubiesen quedado atrás, encerrados con su alma. Los de Dean no, los de Dean funcionan a toda potencia, el corazón febril, el aliento desbocado, se hace daño cuando le pega el segundo puñetazo.  
  
Sangre en la mejilla, Sam coge aire, profundo, se le marca la mandíbula cuando aprieta los dientes. Dean se apoya en la pared, contra él, rezuma bilis.

 “Deja de reírte” le arranca la sonrisa a mordiscos, _a mordiscos_ , si hace falta.

 “Pero como no me voy a reír si-”. Dean fuerza una pierna entre las suyas, presiona, roza, mete una mano entre los dos y aprieta “Si joder _así_ ”

“Cállate”

“¿Me follas si me callo?” Pone cara de Sam. De _Sammy._ Le pega otra vez, en el estómago, se encoge un poco pero resiste, el pelo caído sobre la mirada, los ojos tan negros que se comen el verde.

“Estate quieto si no quieres más”

“Siempre tuviste mucho interés en que aprendiese a acatar órdenes” Le habla al oído, baja una mano, acariciando, por su espalda “¿Era por esto, Dean?” Se mueve contra su polla, se frota por encima de la tela. “Porque puedo seguir todas las órdenes que quieras”.

“Entonces deja de hablar” Entre dientes. Le separa de la pared para quitarle la camiseta, le empuja de nuevo. Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared, los mechones de su pelo arañando el papel pintado de figuras informes. Le mira, caliente, sudado, Dean se ve en sus ojos, reflejan su propia locura. “Lo que tu digas”. Sobrecogedor.

Se deshace de los pantalones. Los de Sam, luego los suyos. Le agarra del pelo, presiona hacia atrás, le empotra contra la pared, mordiéndole el cuello, resbalando con la lengua hacia su boca. Sam gime, se mueve contra él. Dean se asfixia, se quiebra. Qué más da, qué más da todo, si está condenado a esto, si los dos, si los dos están condenados.

Para un segundo porque tiene que encontrar los condones. Se agacha y rebusca entre su ropa. Cartera, bolsillo de atrás. Se levanta, trastabilla. Sam le agarra, es más fuerte de lo que recordaba pero no, no es solo que sea más fuerte, es distinto, Sam siempre ha tenido (tenía) muchísimo más cuidado. Ya no lo tiene. Se cabrea pero Sam está bajando, hunde los pulgares leyendo las ondas de su cuerpo, persiguiendo los huecos de sus costillas. Le agarra el culo, muerde, lame, en la curva de su cadera, y entonces todo es calor, saliva y una lengua que caracolea en las curvas y el cabreo sigue ahí pero es también otra cosa y embiste, ciego, temblando. Sam gruñe, hace con la lengua, con los labios, cosas que recuerda, que _sabe_ (que aprendió hace mucho tiempo, a oscuras, muerto de miedo – los dos - _¿Así Dean? ¿Es así?_ El calor de su risa contra la humedad de la piel _¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?_ ).

No aguanta más. Le tira del pelo hacía arriba. Le da el condón. “Ponlo” Sam sonríe de nuevo, tiene que controlar el impulso de volver a pegarle. “Lo que quieras”.

Arriba. Le abre las piernas y entra, despacio, en un único movimiento, Sam se resiste un poco, ahí abajo y Dean no puede evitar pensar en las veces que puede haber utilizado ese cuerpo, en las veces que no ha sido Dean, sino otro. Cualquiera. _Pero no es Sam, no es Sam._ No le da un instante para acostumbrarse, empieza, se hunde, embestidas cortas, profundas, le masturba a otro ritmo, más lento, con la mano. Sam respira, caliente, descoordinado en el hueco de su cuello, la frente apoyada en su hombro, dice cosas que Dean no entiende, que no escucha, que no quiere escuchar.

_(“Antes no era así. Antes era diferente”_

_“Antes follaba con mi hermano”_

_“Yo soy tu hermano”_

No.)

Sale. Le da la vuelta. Vuelve a penetrarle, desde atrás.

Y casi es peor, ver las carreteras de su espalda, reconocer los senderos de recuerdos por los que se adentran sus cicatrices, el pelo húmedo en los extremos que rozan su cuello, la tensión acumulada en sus hombros,  y sus manos, _esas manos_ , extendidas, haciendo fuerza para anclarse a la pared. _Joder, joder. Te quiero tanto_ Verle y no verle. Permitirse dudar. Al menos cuando ve su cara puede estar seguro de que esto, _esto_. Esto no es Sam.

****

Más tarde en el baño, escucha su voz que se cuela por la puerta abierta, su mirada le busca a través del espejo.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres que recupere mi alma?”

Está tumbado en la cama. Los brazos, las piernas y los restos de lo que han estado haciendo desparramados sobre las sábanas.

Se parecen. Es porque se parecen. Porque se parecen _tanto._

Asiente.

“Es todo lo que tengo”

 


End file.
